Redemption
by achus93
Summary: She had worked hard to make a name for herself, more than a decade. Then that letter came. A simple piece of parchment that brought her back down to this distorted land. She fought hard to rid the thought of these people, her family, her ancestors, her uncle. But now she has to fix the hell that they had created. And she will do so, with the help of a few, brave volunteers.
1. Chapter 1: Return of Lady Crowe

Darkest Dungeon and any and all characters in this story belong to Red Hook Studios, except the description and personality of the Heir.

* * *

 _"Ruin has come to our family._

 _You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial; gazing proudly from its stoic perch above the moor. I lived all my years in that ancient, rumor-shadowed manor._

 _Fattened by decadence and luxury, and yet I tire of conventional extravagance. Singular unsettling tales suggested the mansion was a gateway to some famous and unnamable power. With relic and ritual, I bent every effort to the excavation and recovery of those long buried secrets, expending of what remained of our family fortune on swarthy workmen and sturdy shovels._

 _At last, in the salt-soaked crags beneath the lowest foundations, we unearthed that damnable portal of antediluvian evil._

 _Our every step unsettled the ancient earth, but we were in a realm of death and madness! In the end, I alone fled laughing and wailing through those blackened arcades of antiquity, until consciousness failed me._

 _You remember our venerable house, opulent and imperial. It is a festering abomination! I beg you return home, claim your birthright, and deliver our family,_

 _from the ravenous clutching shadows,_

 _of the darkest dungeon."_

* * *

 **Return of Lady Crowe**

A black clad figure sighed as she finished rereading the letter that was in her hands. Her hand tightened, ruining the piece of parchment that had arrived at her doorstep a few weeks before. She had left the family estate long ago, uninterested with how the rest of her family was using, or abusing, their wealth and status. She wanted to turn her family name into something respectable. And she had in fact done, proudly. Ever since she was a teenager, she spent over a decade of hard work and dedication to get to where she was. To be able to stand on her own, without even needing to think of the family she left behind. At least until the letter arrived.

She relaxed her hand, letting the letter free itself briefly from her clutches. She had read it many times, and still she had that gut feeling inside her. How she shouldn't be doing this. How she should've just ignored it and kept to herself, as she had done before. They were no longer her concern. Yet there was something that pulled her here. Something unimaginable. Something that was beyond her human comprehension. She scoffed, at the idea of what her uncle had brought onto himself. He was the worst of them all, a disgusting symbol of hedonism. If what he said in the letter was true, to think, that he decided to delve into the hellish art itself simply because of boredom.

She sighed again, for what felt like the umpteenth time. Of all the things she hates of her family, this wasn't really something that would clear her of any suspicion. She herself had also delved into the occult, though fortunately for her she never stooped as low as them. She brought her free hand closer to her face, seeing the marks that were on the back of her hand. As she willed it, it started to glow in an eerie blue light. In almost an instant, a crow had found itself inside the carriage she was riding, landing comfortably on her hand. She smiled, letting the crow free.

From the corner of her eye as she freed the bird, she noticed shuffling from someone sitting across her. She saw him make the sign of the cross. Expected of someone who was referred to as The Crusader. She smiled behind her veil; it was unsurprising for someone such as him to be one of the first to volunteer for this venture. And perhaps a little spark of faith might help, even if only a bit.

"Reynauld, was it?" she asked.

He coughed. " **Yes, my Lady.** " his voice sounded rougher than she had expected, though perhaps that was partly because of the helmet he was still wearing.

"Reynauld, if you are ever troubled, you merely need to voice your concerns. My ears are open." She said softly, inviting him.

He coughed again, though not as uncomfortable as before. He made the sign of the cross again before answering her. " **Thank you, my Lady.** "

"You shouldn't be so tense with a Noble such as her." The voice of the man sitting next to him added.

A polar opposite from the Crusader, this man looked as if he stood on the other side of the law. In fact, that is exactly what he was. When he brought himself to volunteer, the Highwayman opened himself up like a book before her. She only had one question for him that day. "Why?" Why would a Highwayman, who seemed comfortable in his life before, was eager to potentially throw away his life in what could be described as a suicide mission? His answer, was redemption. He would not divulge any more than that, and she did not feel the need to pry deeper.

She was worried that both of them would butt heads, but they got along rather amicably. Maybe they had more in common than she thought. Or maybe they know when to be professional. Either way, it works out for her.

" **Forgive me, Sir Dismas, but the occult practices unnerve me.** " Reynauld said truthfully.

"Aye, but she's our employer. Best not to trouble her too much." He said as he cleaned out the barrel of his pistol. "'sides, Lady Crowe is a well renowned individual. I doubt she's let her practices ruin those around her." He added, nodding to the Noble.

"Thank you, Dismas." She responded.

The Crusader glanced outside the window, seeing the ever approaching hamlet below the Crowe Estate. There was an undeniable eerie feeling surging from it. Unquestionable evil. And a questionable decision for most people to be taking this quest. Not for him.

" **My Lady. How far along are we?** " he asked, eager to be done with this carriage.

She shook her head. "Relatively close, but the curvature of the road serpentines unnaturally."

The Highwayman loaded his pistol. "Well, we best prepare ourselves for the worst."

The Crusader nodded to the statement. " **Agree** " he said as he began to unsheathe his sword.

Before she herself could reply, the carriage jumped abruptly, as if it had bumped into a large rock on the road. They could feel the wheel breaking as the carriage lost control. Without needing another word, they all braced themselves for the inevitable.

The crash wasn't as bad as she had thought, though that might have been because a part of her expected that something like this occurrence would've happened. She coughed from the light aching pain her body was in. She tried to get herself out of the wreckage, but before she could make progress, she felt warm metal hold her form, carefully taking her out. It was no effort for the Crusader as he helped the Noble out of the remains of the carriage, carefully placing her on her feet.

"Thank you, Reynauld." She said, dusting off her dress. She surveyed the wreckage herself, disappointed at what had befallen the few luggages she had brought. Noticing something amiss, she turned to the Crusader. "Where is the Caretaker?"

"Looks like her ran off through the woods." Dismas answered, walking towards them. He shook his head disapprovingly. "The madness."

Reynauld peered over the wreck, looking through the dense, eerie forest. " **One wonders how much he has lost to forgo everything.** "

"Whatever the case, we need to clear the area out." Dismas said urgently.

"Is something the matter Dismas?" the Noble asked, sensing this urgency.

Reynauld himself had turned his gaze to the path they had just taken. " **It appears it wasn't by chance that some stone tipped the carriage, My Lady.** "

"And peering ahead, it truly appears that we have company." Dismas added.

Lady Crowe looked around her almost nervously, before steeling herself. She brought her hands up before her, allowing them to glow with the unnatural energy.

" **My Lady, perhaps it is best that you stay here while we take care of these vagrants.** " the Crusader suggested.

The Noble nodded. "Don't worry, Reynauld. I know my capabilities are useless in direct combat." Once again, crows gathered around her. One in particular landed on her hands, the occult markings on her hands spreading on it. Then it too started to glow, its eyes shining eerily.

Just like the Noble's, her eyes now one with the crow. " _I am your employer. And I look after my employees._ " she said, her voice giving off an otherworldly cadence.

The Crusader, almost by instinct, made the sign of the cross again. But he would not falter. This was not a malevolent force, unlike whatever had imprisoned the estate, so he had no reason to distrust it. He saw the crow begin to fly around them, orbiting the two of them. He turned to his fellow comrade.

" **Shall we, Sir Dismas?** "

"Enough with the "sirs", Reynauld. But we shall." The Highwayman replied, as they began marching down where he had scouted out, ready to push back the vagrants that had disrupted their travel, and most importantly, put their employer in harm.


	2. Chapter 2: The Dilapidated Hamlet

**The Dilapidated Hamlet**

"Looks like we have arrived." Dismas announced, leading the group.

Behind him was Reynauld, carrying two of Lady Crowe's unsullied luggages, while she herself carries the last one of them. With a broken stagecoach, they had to rely on their feet for the remainder of the trek after both the Crusader and the Highwayman cleared out the ambush that awaited them. With said path being cleared, it did not take long considering the situation they were just in. Their rough attire was not in a state that she had pictured it for the moment they would arrive. Taking her mind off of the previous mess, she focused her gaze upward over the path, seeing the buildings of the hamlet. She sighed a breath of relief, knowing that they could finally get a moment of reprieve.

" **Are there any people there, Sir Dismas?** " Reynauld asked, trailing the rear.

"I can make out a few figures." He replied, his hand on his holstered pistol. "And I think they have noticed us as well."

" **Then I so do hope they are receptive to our arrival.** " Reynauld responded.

The Noble chuckled, seemingly amused for some reason. "Knowing the weight of my family name, I will not be expecting as such." She told them.

"Well, a group of them are congregating near some sort of statue at the centre." Dismas relayed to them. "Let's hope there isn't going to be any sort of ruckus."

" **Indeed.** "

With that small exchange, they continued the remainder of their journey in relative silence, only breached by the gusts of wind, the swaying trees and murder of crows that slowly gathered in their surroundings. It didn't take long until she herself could finally make out the group that Dismas had warned about. And when she was finally able to make out their expressions, it was rather peculiar. She could read some form of trepidation, hope, and a sense of relief washing over them. That alone alleviated some of her own concerns for when they were to arrive here.

When the group of three finally crossed the stone bridge, a single man came forth from the gathering of people. A rather rotund man with a bell hanging on one side of his belt, with what appeared to be stack of rolled parchment. He had a nervous smile on his face as he approached them, his arms spread welcomingly.

"Madame Crowe, it is a relief to see someone such as you here." The man said. She did not respond immediately, though the look of confusion on her face must have been obvious, as he quickly continued. "Your own, independent exploits far beyond have reached our little hamlet. We had hoped that you would return."

A feeling of relief coursed through her. "How fortunate that my actions have gone this far out. That does make things easier for me." She said with a nod, slowly taking in the hamlet.

"We are hopeful, that someone such as you can help us through this endeavor." He told her, sweat trickling down his face. He seemed particular careful with how he was presenting himself. "We were eager, sending word out for help, but unfortunately it has all ended rather badly."

She nodded herself, returning her attention back to him. "I will do my best. Tell me, good sir."

"Please, Madame, I am merely the Town Crier." The man cut off, feeling uncomfortable from how relatively respectful she was referring him.

"And that means you are the de facto leader of this hamlet, in the absence of anyone competent, yes?" she said, complimenting him as well as insulting what little her family actually did here. "What caused the hamlet to fall into such a state as this? Was it strictly because of my uncle?"

"Yes, and no, Madame. His lack of concern for the land lead to the hamlet not being kept to shape. And when we called for help on our own, we needed to find a way to reward those who answered." The Crier explained, light murmurs now increasingly audible.

She sighed. The dilapidated state of the hamlet was not a sight to behold. Anger started to rise, but she quelled it before it could even surface. "Very well. Let us hope that fortune will finally be on our side."

"If you don't mind me interrupting," Dismas asked, jumping into the conversation. "Did an old, scraggly man happen to arrive here on his own? Perhaps a little worse for wear?"

The Crier brought his fingers to his temple, thinking hard. His eyes flashed open in a moment of realization. "Yes. Richmond!" he called out, turning to the group. A larger, burlier man stepped forth. Arms built to carry whole trees, with an old face sporting a white moustache, carrying with him age and experience. "That man is in your tavern, yes?"

"Aye." The man replied, folding his arms before his chest. "Been drownin' 'imself 'or the past 'our."

The Crusader breathed his own sigh of relief, as he began to silently pray. Dismas turned to the Noble. "Looks like he's a wily one."

She nodded as well, before turning back to the Crier. "Is there a place where we can take up temporary residence in?"

"Of course, Madame! The tavern has rooms available; we even prepared a room especially for you."

"Please, you do not need to go so far out for me, especially after what you people have been through thanks to my family." She told them, hand raised as if to dissuade them.

"You need not need to look a gift horse in the mouth, My Lady." Dismas said to her. She looked at him, then back at the Crier, and then the rest of the hamlet. Her eyes closed, relenting.

"Very well then. Would you mind showing us the way to our rooms?"

"Aye, this way, Madame." The tavern owner said, taking the lead as he brought the three to his tavern. The rest of the hamlet began to disperse, their worries slightly resolved for the moment.

Inside was indeed the Caretaker, three empty bottles around him with another one halfway through. He did not seem to acknowledge their arrival. In fact, it looked like there were many things he did not realize. With a broken smile and empty eyes, he kept to his glass, downing the entirety of it in own gulp. He would take a good few seconds before filling the glass yet again, and taking his time before drinking it all in one gulp. And the cycle would repeat until the bottle finally empties and Richmond would bring yet another bottle for him.

"'Ope you don't mind Madame, that this tavern o' mine is also a gambling hall as a brothel." He informed her as they walked up the stairs, weary of the Noble's comfort.

She herself shrugged. "No I do not. Other people's activities do not particularly concern me."

He nodded, his own worry alleviated. He brought them up to the second and highest floor, all the way down the corridor. "This room was for the richer folk who used to pass the hamlet. We have cleaned it up for your arrival as best we can."

"Thank you, Master Richmond." She said with gratitude, handing him a decent amount of gold coins.

"Thank you, Madame." He responded, carefully closing his handful of gold. He turned to the other two. "Your rooms are these two." He pointed to the adjacent rooms.

They both nodded, Dismas already making his way toward one of them. " **My gratitude, good sir.** " Reynauld said, though he still stood where he was, waiting for the Noble as he still carried two of her luggage.

When Lady Crowe opened the door to her room, she turned to the two of them. "When you two have rested, please come to my room. There are a few things I'd like to discuss."

They both nodded, as Dismas made his way inside while Reynauld placed the Noble's bags before he himself went to his own room. With the both of them in their own privacy, she situated her bags temporarily on one side of the room, quickly searching the room for a desk. She made her way towards it, taking out a few sheets of paper and placing it around the desk. She took out a weathered book, followed by her a quill and ink. She took off her veil, placing it on the bed next to one of her bags. She massaged her finally free face, acclimating to the air of the hamlet. Feeling sufficiently satisfied, she sat down, grabbed the quill and began to write on her journal.

* * *

A few hours had passed, the sun coating the dreary hamlet in its orange glow. Given time to settle in, the Noble had settled most of her luggage inside the cabinet. Her journal was closed, no longer being written on as it was moved to the side. Papers and scrolls were scattered around her, an empty bowl on her bed. She herself had taken a bath that was provided by the tavern owner, now dressed in simpler and far more comfortable clothing. Still all in black. Her green eyes were focused on one of the scrolls, reading it intently while her free hand was tending to her jet black hair.

A couple of knocks on her door paused her current activity, her eyes slowly trailing up from the piece of parchment towards the wooden barrier.

"Come in." she said, her guard lowered from not feeling any sort of threat.

The door creaked open, and one by one her two volunteers entered her room, looking slightly better. She was pleased that they too had ample time to recuperate, though a bit confused at the Crusader, for he was still dressed in full armor. Dismas seemed to share that view, shrugging when she turned to him.

"I hope you two are well rested." She said, stacking the scroll with another one that was placed not too far. "Sated your hungers, cleansed your bodies?"

"Yes we have, Ma'am." Dismas answered for the two of them.

" **What are the matters that you wished to discuss with, My Lady?** " Reynauld asked.

"Only one as of the moment, but a pressing one." She took the two scrolls and handed it out, her arm stretched for them. Dismas, being the closer of the two, accepted them and gave one to his comrade.

As they both looked through it, they realized it was the same form that they were required to fill in when they volunteered. Not a process that most people would apply, but a byproduct of their employer's methods and work ethic. On Dismas' paper, a serious looking woman of the Church. On Reynauld's, a plague doctor. They both shared a look, it was straightforward. These two would be their comrades, new volunteers.

"The Caretaker should be leaving to pick them up soon, and he'll be back in a couple of days. And then, after we've given them time to rest, then it stands for the four of you to begin the first of your expeditions." Lady Crowe explained to them.

She turned on her chair, searching for something before pulling out a larger scrolled piece of paper. She unrolled it on her bed, showing them the map of the estate and its surroundings.

"After a short talk with the Crier, I have pooled up everything we know of the place." She relayed. Both Reynauld and Dismas moved closer around her.

She pointed at the ruined keep halfway up the hill. "This place is so far the quietest. But it is by no means empty though. Those who preach undead heresy have made their home here. Hopefully the four of you can find fewer issues there."

Her finger moved to the fungal forest just below it. "This rotting forest is filled with sentient parasites, with even more many unfortunate souls falling victim to it. They encroach every single grass there."

She moved to the left, a sprouting mound on the ground barred off by a gate. " Unmentionable things have holed up inside. Failed experiments by the uncle of mine to be exact. Foul beings, machinations that shouldn't exist. Dangerous too."

Moving over to the waterside cave. "Creatures of the abyss have taken this place as their home. They are not to be underestimated. To be trifled with so needlessly."

Finally, she went to the mess of cinderblock that crested on the hill. "Whatever is left of the estate. At our current understanding of it, heading there would be nothing of suicide."

" **The center of it all?** " the Noble nodded her answer.

She sighed tiredly before continuing. "And, of course, this entire land is completely infested with bandits. Apparently, my uncle had hired them to quell the people here. Then they demanded more pay. My uncle, of course in his wisest state of mind, refused. _Then_ they turned their ire to everyone."

Dismas sighed heavily from Lady Crowe's exposition. "What would we be looking for inside these ruins, Ma'am?"

"Anything. Whatever's left of the expeditions the hamlet hired before we arrived. Further evidence of what had actually transpired here. And perhaps to quell this nonsense. Lighten the infestation."

The both of them nodded, understandable expectations with what little they have to go on. "And if you find any treasures, trinkets, artifacts of any kind, you may keep them."

At that, the both of them glanced at each other, surprised. Though her eyes weren't focused on them, she could tell what they were thinking. "I do not wish to associate myself any further with them anymore than I need to. Help yourselves to whatever you find."

The Crusader felt conflicted. The inner kleptomaniac in him was elated from the prospect of treasure, but it felt wrong, even with the Noble's blessings. As he shook his head, he felt the Highwayman's hand on his shoulder, shaking him. He glanced to Dismas, seeing him nod in assurance. For the moment, his soul was sated.

* * *

Less than a week later, a battered stagecoach slowly made its way to the hamlet, being pulled by tired horses from a restless trek. Upon arriving to but a handful of people compared to the Noble's reception who merely glanced at them, the Caretaker immediately set himself towards the abbey, constantly jittering and shuffling with a light cackle beneath his breath. On their own volition, the passengers of the stagecoach carefully made their way out, carrying their own packs. The Crier was there to greet them by himself, nervous sweat forming on his face.

He bowed before them. "Representing the people here, I welcome you to the hamlet of the Crowe Estate."

The first of the two, a hooded woman holding some sort of prayer book in her hands, approached. She looked around, surveying the hamlet in silence. She uttered a prayer that was barely audible to the Crier. The other person, a plague doctor of some sort, looked to the woman, before glancing at the Crier.

" _Can you take us to Lady Crowe?_ " a rough but feminine voice asked, eliciting a surprised look from the Crier.

"Absolutely. Please, follow me." He said, leading them towards the tavern.

The tavern itself had slightly more activity that day, the rest of the inhabitants of the hamlet taking their rests at the only place around. The tavern owner himself was behind the counter, meticulously wiping down the glasses. The Highwayman was actually sitting on one of the stools, playing with a coin her had won.

"Ah, Dismas. How fortunate." The Crier made his way towards him, the two new volunteers following behind. "These two have arrived. Do you mind taking them to Madame Crowe?"

He turned to face the Crier that had disturbed his peace, before his eyes fell on the two people behind him. He sighed, placing the coin on his person and standing up. "Sure, I don't mind."

"Is the Crusader around?"

"He's praying at the Abbey." The Crier nodded, leaving the new volunteers to Dismas. They looked at him expectantly. "Richmond, do you still have rooms available?"

"Aye." The tavern owner answered. "Ye take them the Madame, I'll prepare their rooms."

"Gracious be, good sir." Thanked to hooded woman.

They made their way up the tavern, to the floors that held the rooms. Upon reaching the room at the end of the hall, Dismas knocked on the door.

"Come in." Dismas glanced back to the two, nodding before entering first.

"Ma'am, the two new volunteers have arrived." He announced as the followed him inside. The Noble was inscribing a peculiar looking rune on her table.

"Wonderful." She said, pulling out their forms. "Junia and Montecute. Welcome to the Crowe Estate."

The hooded woman held her prayer book close to her chest. "Madame Crowe, I have arrived to help rid your estate of this evil you spoke of."

The Plague Doctor glanced at the hooded woman, surprised by her eagerness. The Plague Doctor, from where she stood, peered out the window to glance at the ruins above. " _Will we be leaving on our expedition immediately?_ "

Dismas turned his head to the Plague Doctor, a look of surprise on his face. The Plague Doctor nodded before him.

"Not immediately, you two need your rest, but I will brief you now." The Noble's hand touched to rune on the table, muttering an incantation that caused the rune to glow a bright eerie blue. The hooded woman's grip on her prayer book tightened. A crow flew in through the window, landing on the rune. She leaned closer to the crow, whispering. "Please call for Reynauld."

The crow cawed, flying out the window and made its way towards the abbey. The Noble turned to face the three in her room. "We shall wait for a brief moment for the last person in the expedition."

The hooded woman, a religious woman of the church, turned to face the Plague Doctor and the Highwayman with a look of uncertainty. "Don't worry, she's harmless." Dismas said, hoping to dissuade the second thoughts that were forming in her head.

"You may examine this map I have prepared." The Noble said, holding out the rolled map towards them. Dismas walked forward to accept the map, unrolling it on Lady Crowe's bed.

Without having to wait too long, the Crusader soon entered, still clad in full plate. With all four inside her room, the Noble stood up from her chair, addressing them properly now. "Now, after our two newest volunteers have recuperated sufficiently, you will begin your expedition to the ruins above. Aside from the obvious vagrants that are probably looting the area themselves, further scouting has revealed that it is filled with many cultists, no doubt of whatever evil here. With them are an assortment of undead beings as well."

"Root them out of there, and find out anything you can of this evil. And these cultists, the undead. Something, anything, must be leading them."

" **We will scour them out, My Lady.** " The Crusader said confidently, clenching his sheathed sword.

The Noble smiled. "Of that, I have no doubt. Now, Junia, Montecute, I'm sure Richmond has prepared your rooms already. You may rest from your harrowing journey up here. When all four of you are ready, the Caretaker will have prepared the supplies for your expedition. We have no idea how long you might be in there. Maybe a day. Maybe two. Maybe even a whole week. So pack accordingly. And I will be with you in spirit." As she says that, the rune on her table began to glow. This time two crows landing on it.

The four of them nodded before leaving the room, Dismas closing the door as he was the last.

Reynauld turned to his new comrades. " **When either of you are ready to depart, do not hesitate to call us. We will be in our rooms as well, preparing.** "

Dismas nodded. "And you heard her. We might be there long, we might even get lost, so steel yourselves."

The Vestal held her grip on her prayer book, constantly praying silently. The Plague Doctor did not look so enthused behind her mask, seeing the constant worry of the hooded woman. She glanced inside her pack, filled with various poisons she had brewed. She gave the Vestal one last glance, before looking towards the two men. " _Yes, we will ready ourselves._ "


	3. Chapter 3: Ruins of Trepidation

**Ruins of Trepidation**

"There is something wrong about this place." Junia said as she observed the dark and craggy halls of the Ruins with her careful eyes, further clutching the prayer book in her hand. "Even God's Light struggle to reach us here."

Her words were punctuated by the sound of crashing wood as Reynauld cleared the path for the party. " **In such darkness, we must rely on the Light in our hearts, sister Junia.** "

" _I would not say exactly that._ " Montecute added, her mask shadowed by the dim light of her concoction.

Dismas, shrouded in complete darkness, kept his ears trained as he scouted ahead of the party, preparing them for whatever lurks in these shadows, in order for the potential ambushed to become the ambushers. His adjusted eyes were on the lookout for anything out of the ordinary that stood out. Even more so than usual, given where he currently was. He glanced behind him, seeing his party slowly catch up to him. With a sigh, he stayed where he stood, awaiting them.

The sudden caw alerted him of what he almost forgot as a crow came to perch on his shoulder, its glowing blue eyes staring eerily at him. This conjuration of the occult, serving as the eyes of his employer so she herself could keep her eye on them. It cawed again, before launching itself off and flew towards the rest of the party as they caught up to him.

" **What awaits us, Sir Dismas?** " the Crusader asked, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"Aye, faint sounds of rustling and clinking ahead of us. Probably a necromancer's machinations roaming about." He answered, falling back in line with the rest.

"If it is the undead, then we have nothing to fear." Junia said with affirming conviction, holding her mace high.

Montecute tightened the cork on one of her flasks. " _Brittle bones are nothing to fear of, yes. Shall we?_ ]"

With a nod, Reynauld took the lead once more, slowly creeping towards the closed door that they had approached. Bracing his shoulder of the barricaded door, he slowly pushed to open it. Just as the door was shimmied open, a loud crack resounded through the corridor. A bolt had pierced the door, almost shattering through. Taking the cue, Reynauld wasted no time and barged through, seeing three skeletal figures standing in the middle of the room. One of them reloading the crossbow it had just recently used.

Dismas rushed behind the Crusader, seeking cover behind the scattered debris. He aimed his pistol at the one that had just took the shot at them, and fired a staggering shot that blew a chunk of its entire shoulder, causing it to almost dropped the newly reloaded crossbow.

As Junia and Montecute hurried behind them, seeing Reynauld going toe to toe with one wielding a club, the last skeleton dressed in a nobleman's garb rushed towards the two of them, holding a goblet on one hand and a dagger on the other. Just before Junia could ready her mace the goblet wielder threw the contents of the goblet at her, blinding her with blood red wine. She could feel the unnatural horror coursing through the liquid on her face, the burning sensation almost peeling her skin. Montecute responded immediately, throwing one of her flasks at it, the shattering glass doing little to damage the bones yet its contents already leaving its mark, the strong acid burning its clothes and further causing the bones to brittle.

As Montecute was in the midst of her minute celebration, the crossbowman fired another shot, this time its bolt staying true, as it struck her right in the middle of her chest. Montecute was flung back from the momentum, all the wind knocked out of her as she could feel the bolt narrowly missing her heart. Dismas took aim once more at the crossbowman, finally felling it before it could further wreak havoc.

" _Sister Junia."_ Montecute called out, noticing the Vestal slowly losing her control as she witnessed what had just been inflicted upon the Plague Doctor.

Junia shook herself out of the building panic, kneeling beside Montecute and prayed to the Light, as the Plague Doctor snapped the bolt in half, carefully pulling it out of her. Reynauld had made his way towards them as he had finished off the last of the skeletons, looking towards the Highwayman for their status.

"Just a quick fix up for the Doctor." He whispered.

The Crusader took that as cue to survey the room they had entered, seeing an ornate fountain amidst the rubble and debris. He approached it, drawing the holy water they had brought, and carefully eyed the fountain, seeing the dull water within it. He poured the holy water into the fountain, seeing the brief Light shimmer, and then, with his helmet raised slightly, took a sip. He muttered a few incantations to the Light, feeling the weight of the darkness lighten its load on him.

" **Sister Junia!** " he called out. " **This fountain shines with the blessings of the Light.** " he said, hoping to reinvigorate the Vestal.

The Vestal, having healed Montecute, looked to Reynauld with wide eyes, groggily making her way towards the indicated fountain. She plunged her face into the fountain, taking all that she could from it, yet when she rose back up, the look of maddened worry only seemed to strengthen.

"I do not feel it. Where is the Light? Where is it?!" she asked, as panic slowly built up inside her, but before she could reach that breaking point, the familiar caw of the crow resounded within the room.

It stood on the doorway leading deeper into the ruins, its blue eyes always on them. Both Dismas and Reynauld nodded.

"Let us make haste. We needn't fester in these creeping walls any longer." The Highwayman said, reloading a new bullet.

" **Sir Dismas is right. The sooner we get through these halls, the better."** Reynauld added.

" _Well then, let's hop right to it."_ Montecute said, clutching her abdomen from the halting pain she had faced.

With the three of them already making their way out of the room, the Vestal had to quell her fears, and further tightened the grip she had on her book of prayer. Now was not the time for her to lose her mind, she knows. She gathered herself and joined the rest, as they further ventured deeper inside the dark ruins. With a relit torch and an eldritch crow flying behind them, the carried on. Though it did not take long before their trek was disturbed by audible rustling just ahead of them. They all hunkered down, careful to not alert whatever it was that awaits them.

The Plague Doctor's sudden cry of pain and anguish caught them by surprise, the whole group turning to see a bone soldier having struck her as she collapsed on the ground with a wide gash going diagonally on her back. The Vestal slowly backed away as fear slowly clouded her judgment from properly assisting Montecute, who was saved as the Highwayman parried another blow from the bone soldier. She kept backing away till she felt like she had bumped into something. She slowly turned her body, catching a glimpse of a crazed lunatic in an untied straight jacket. He held her in place with both his hands on her face, muttering untold heresies that pushed the Vestal deeper down a well of insanity that was only broken when the madman was struck by a poison vial that splattered all over his face and chest.

Eyes wide at the screaming madman, Junia turned to see Montecute had been the one to save her, throwing one of her poisons at him. That shook her out of her madness; a woman who had been crippled and laid on the ground was still very much capable and had saved her from losing herself. She rushed towards the crumpled form of the Plague Doctor, uttering prayers of Light. Though her faith had been shaken, it was enough, as Montecute's spine slowly realigned itself, her flesh stitching back together.

Dismas had properly dealt with the bone soldier when he himself was struck, a crossbow bolt piercing his calf, bringing him down to his knee. The Crusader, jogged towards the skeleton that had fired the shot, staggering it before it could reload another shot with a clean swing, shattering its torso to pieces. He turned to survey the corridor, seeing Dismas snap the bolt before pulling it out, and Junia helping Montecute up on her feet. He gave one more glance towards Dismas, who responded with a nod, before they continued through the dark Ruins.

The reached what would be their final stop, their rations running low with nowhere else to go in these sections of the Ruins. They could her shifting from the other side of the door. Reynauld was in front, giving one last affirmation towards the rest of the party, before charging towards the door, slamming it open with his shoulder. An acolyte stood the farthest inside the room, with a brawler rushing towards him and a bone soldier just behind. Dismas sprinted past the Crusader, holding the brawler in place before it could cut Reynauld done as he himself came into contact with the skeleton. Montecute threw one of her vials at the brawler, easing the Highwayman's difficulty as the brawler staggered back, his skin melting from the poison. Dismas cut across the brawler's chest, screams of pain filling the room.

The Vestal was about to support the Crusader, but was stopped when her mind was assaulted once more, this time by the acolyte as heretical magics worked its way in her mind as she collapsed to her knees. The Plague Doctor rushed towards Junia's side, but she too was entranced by the acolyte, but her sheer will to push forwards shocked the acolyte. Pulling out a healing draught, Montecute poured its contents inside Junia's mouth, hoping that her concoction can break the Vestal's stupor.

Reynaul wasted no time, knocking the bone soldier to the side to rush towards the acolyte, the bone soldier itself stopped by a well placed shot by Dismas as its skull shattered. The acolyte made one last ditch attempt as she swung her sacrificial dagger at the Crusader, but it could barely scratch his dinted armor as he drove his through her gut, all the way until the hilt touched her stomach. Before she could even do anything else, he swung his blade out of her, followed by a kick that sent her to the ground. She brought herself up with her one elbow; hand stretched out to cast another heinous spell but was too late, as another swing of the Crusader's blade cut her head clean off.

Reynauld kneeled with his sword planted on the ground, praying. Behind him Dismas was helping Montecute with Junia, but the Vestal's thousand yard stare did not relent. Her soul had been shaken on their first trek into the Ruins, and without a doubt it will only get worse from there on out. With a sigh, Montecute stood up, plucking another healing draught from her satchel. She shifted her mask just a bit before taking the draught for herself.

" _I feel like I need quite the drink after this."_ She commented as the eldritch crow that served as the Noble's familiar flew above her.

"'f you don't mind dragging her with me," Dismas gestured towards the Vestal. "Then we can make haste."

" _How about him?"_ she gestured towards the praying Crusader, who had slowly gotten up.

Reynauld looked towards the party, his sword in his hand. " **Sir Dismas, Lady Montecute. Let us retire from this journey, Layde Crowe will no doubt require an extensive report.** "

Both the Highwayman and the Plague Doctor nodded as they moved towards the Vestal, helping her up with both her arms.

"If you don't mind, Reynauld," the Highwayman held his pistol with his free hand as he addressed the Crusader. "think we need a little bit of protection."

With a nod of confirmation, the Crusader once again led them, his sword ready to vanquish those who would harm them. The caw of the crow above them served as a reminder as the retraced their steps in these dark corridors and empty ruins, that this was only the beginning. That their journey had only just begun, and unfortunately it was a long one.


End file.
